Day of whisper
by xemness of ages
Summary: Follow Vikk through Cyrodill and his adventures as he faces the many paths layed before him. "I write my chapters short so I'll get more out there sooner."
1. Chapter 1

Day of a whisper chapter 1

The sun is bright, the water is cool. This is a perfect day. As I stare out across the waterfront, I see many ships come into dock.

"so which one do you think has the valuable goods? I'm sure it's the fancy ship with gold sails", Soca exclaims.

"look we're here just to get what we need, so don't do anything rash, okay."  
"okay, I just get a little out of hand when I see so much goods in one easy spot. And don't lecture me about what we need, you used to be worse than me Vikk."

With a smirk I say, " we will raid them the first watch is about to sleep, that way they will be tired and easy picking."

I sat there waiting for five hours, the first watch was about to head in. "okay Soca, it's time", he nods.

He walks over by the ship like an ordinary person and gets their atention, wile I sneak around for a good vantage point. Lining up my bow, three, one left, one right, one in the middle. About eight to nine meters, no armor, to easy.

I take the shot, it pierces strait through the neck of the right man. Before he could hit the ground soca takes out the woman on the left with a powerful side strike, and I take the last one out with a shot to the heart.  
"let's go soca, we won't have much time before the others get suspisious." I say as I slide down a steep hill side.

But when I got down, I look at Soca, he was frozen in place. "hey, Soca what's..." I pause, I see him fall to the ground. "Soca!" I see the person standing behind Soca, it was a tall well built guy and he was smiling! "you bastard! Who the hell are you?"

I'm the captain of this ship, and the one that will send you to hell", he said with a deadly smirk.

I look at Soca's dead body laying there, still, the I look at the captain. He wipes the blood from his blade, and in that moment I saw my opening! I quickly draw an arrow, and fire strait to his head.

I see a spark off his blade. He deflected my arrow! Who was this man? "arrest this man!" and in that moment three imperial guards march on the boat. They quickly surround me and disarm my weapons. They shackle my wrists, and march me away. And as I pass the captain he smiles one last time and says, " you should always know who your sourses are." I look away, damn! How could this happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Day of whisper chapter 2

"ow, my head." I wake up on a small bedroll on the hard concrete ground. I was in a small cell. There was a small side table against the wall with a pewter plate and cup. A bucket in the corner, and bones every were. Yep, I'm in prison.

"hey you, dunmer", I hear from the cell next to me. ""I haven't seen another one in here for a wile." he smirks at me, "listen, I got one lock pick under my pillow, we could help each other out." I sit down on my hard bed roll. "why don't you use it then?"  
No answer. I turn my head to look, he seems angry now. ""I can't use them that well", he finally said, "I've broken three already."

"if I get mine open then u doesn't mean I can get you out", I started to explain. "if I manage to open my gate, lock picks are not that durable."

tink he threw the lock pick across to me. "you know I might not be able to get you out". He was silent.

I walk over to the old gate and began at the lock. It seemed to have four tumblers...one...two...three...so close...four!

"I got it!" the gate opens quietly. I take a look down the hall, but see nothing. "the guard comes about every hour," he explains, "so if I'm right, he should be back in ten minutes."  
I walk over to his cell and begin to pick the lock. It only had three tumblers. "by the way, what is your name?" ...one... "it's Vikk." ...two... "well mine is Dalen." ...three... snap No!  
"what? What happened?" I take half of the pick out and lifted for him to see. Dalen's eyes widen then fall. He falls to the ground.

"wait here, I'll be back." he doesn't move. I walk down the hall about thee cells from mine. Back against the wall, I take a peek around the corner. The guard was there sitting on a small stool facing the opposite direction.

Slowly and carfully I sneak tawrds him, anylizing every step. I could see the keys glimering on his belt. Now, just one arms length away. I anylize his body, and I saw my opening.

"A-achoo!" There! I slipped the keys off and jumped back around the corner. One...two...three... It was safe to assume to be okay to head back.

"hey dalen", I startled him. "You came back, I thought you were going to leave me." I smiled, "I may be a thief and a killer, but I always help a fellow thief, and besides, I need your help to get out of here.

"well I already know my way out, but it'll take both of us." he takes off. "hey, wait up," his foot steps were quiet, it's like he was floating. "we need to be quick, so hurry!"

We go to the hall with the guard. Dalen raises his hand, "wait here, I'll take care of this." he quickly runs up to the guard without being noticed at all. "hey there," he taps the guard on the shoulder. "lose these?" he raises the keys. The guard is shocked beyond belief. And as quick as he said that, dalen drew the guards blade and pierced it through his neck and tore it out.

Dalen slowly puts the dead guard down, then turns to me, "you coming?" who is this guy?


	3. Chapter 3

Day of whisper chapter 3

"let's get out of here," Dalen says. "more will be here soon." he takes a glimpse around the next corner, "okay, it's clear, now this is the part when we pass or fail.

"his expression changed dramatically. "you see that window?" he points down the hall, the oposite direction he looked. I nod. "it's been weakened by other prisoners, but they had no chance to open it alone. But now there's two of us, so the chances is better." I glance at him, he seemed to have seen others try this way out before. "well if we're going to do it we should do it now." Dalon nod his head.

We both rush to the window. I grab one side of the bar cage blocking it and dalen grabs the other side. "on three," we both plant a foot on the wall. "one... My grip was good...two... The bars were strong...three... We were stronger... Pull!

The bars come crashing down. "that was loud, the other guards will be here soon." Dalen jumps through the window, without hesitating,I follow.

I wish i did hesitate. We both fell down two stories to the ground, then rolled down a steep hill. the first landing was quite painful, but to add the tremendous hill side roll, it was unbearable.

once I reached the bottom, I landed in the cool lake water. I was already out of breath from the fall so I had to quickly get to the surface. when i crawled out of the cool water and my eyes adjusted to the light, i saw Dalen standing there. "sorry I didn't warn you about the fall" he was smiling again.

We both hid under a nearby bridge. "So how long do you think they will be looking for us?" Dalen laughed, "look for US? they couldn't care less about us, they beat us throw us in prison for a wile and then throw us back out when we learn our lesson." He stares into my eyes, " they don't do it because it's right, they do it for the gold!" He puases, "why do you think the rich don't end up in jail?" this got me thinking, "it's because they bribe their way out with all that extra gold they got."

So we stayed under that bridge it dawn the next day. "We should head out now." Dalen looks up at me, "where to?" That got me thinking again. I don't have anywhere to go. "come with me," he had that smirk. " to the waterfront, i got a few friends that can get any bounty off our heads, for a price of course." I didn't really have any other choice, so i nodded my head in approval.


	4. Chapter 4

Day of Whisper chapter 4

As we both leave from under the bridge, I noticed there were no guards around. "It looks clear, so where are you taking me?" We both start up the hill, "I tolled you already, the waterfront." He takes another look around, "I know a few people there you might be interested in meeting."

The hills were steep and hard to climb, and since it rained not to long ago the ground was still moist and slippery. I slip two or three times, but Dalen doesn't even seem to have one problem. I was still wondering who he really is. His foot steps were quiet as a mouse, he had no problem with the guard, and he still has the sword.

"Hey Dalen," I started to ask. "Who are you, really?" he stops in his tracks, "I knew the question would come sooner or later" He turned to me, and he had that smirk on his face again. "I guess I got a little carried away," he chuckles. "I'm taking you to the place where I learned to be who I am today, the thief's guild."

I look at his in shock."I thought that the thief's guild was a myth." He laughs again, "that's what everyone wants you to think, its actually quite real. you see there are only few people in the guild, so people would only think its real, but not actually know it is." He stops laughing, "ever since i was a small boy i was in the guild, i was trained to be the best." His smile was gone, "and i bet your wondering why i got caught when I'm supposed to be the best... I got cocky and took something a little to hot even for me to handle... an elder scroll."

Dalen had to be good, and crazy. "I didn't even make it out of the building, i was bound with a paralyzing spell then struck down with a powerful lightning shock." His eyes darken, "it was so painful, but they didn't want me to die, just suffer." i could see the waterfront now. "I thought that it would be death for stealing an elder scroll." He smiled again, just like i thought he would. "They were today, but with my luck you came around to save my ass."

"well here we are," He stopped one last time, "the waterfront."


End file.
